lies in the truth
by littlemissfei
Summary: the typical Lucy kicked out from team theme but with a little twist . sorry i suck with the summary but please enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I suppose to wait for both of my stories to finish but this idea popped up so I'm going to write it enjoy. Oh I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.

Lucy sat alone in her apartment, trying not to cry even thought she tried to think something funny she still felt want to cry. The reason for her crying is because it been five month that the guild that she love ignoring her since Lisanna come back from the 'DEAD' and a few that still talk to her.

The one that still talk to her is her big brother Gray, Happy, Wendy and Carla, Gajeel and Lily, Laxus and the Thunder Tribe, Mira, Master and her spirit.

But even thought she knew she has them as a friend it still hurt that her best friend ignored her and bad mouth her when she around.

"Do I need to quit the guild?" she though "No that only showed them I am weak." She said to herself.

**Meanwhile at the guild (Mira P.O.V)**

"Hmm…I wonder where Lucy is. She usually here by now." I thought to myself.

I looked around to see whether I can find the stellar mage but to my chagrin she wasn't here the only people I found is team Natsu plus Lisanna talking to each other.

When my little sister came back I was happy but I don't know why but I can't seems to love her like before since I felt something off from her .

I watch them and saw Gray face was furious and full of hate toward them.

I wonder what they talk about to make Gray that mad.

"THE FUCK OF YOU PEOPLE! WHAT HAPPEN YOU BELONG HERE? AND NAKAMA IS THE MOST IMPORTANT?" Gray shouted.

They talk a little more.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I QUIT THIS SHITTY TEAM! Gray shouted again and stomped way out.

I look puzzled.

"Do you want to know what they talking about? Cause if you want I can tell you even I'm pissed." A deep gruff familiar voice said.

"Gajeel" I said.

"Do you want to know?" He asked again.

"Yes, please do tell me." I replied.

"Wait! We want to know too." It was Freed and the Thunder Tribe.

"Now gather around will ya?" Gajeel said.

**Gray P.O.V**

I can't believe those fuckers. What happen to nakama is important? I should warn Luce. Thinking again makes me madder.

**Flashback start**

"HEY STRIPPER!" Natsu called me.

"What did you called me? Flame brain?" I replied with hatred.

"We need to talk about the team" Erza said beside Natsu.

"What about it? I asked again.

"We have decided to kick Lucy out from the team and replace with Lisanna "Erza said.

"You the one that have decided but you didn't talk to me thoroughly? And may I ask why do you want to kick her out?" I reply coldly.

"That why we want to tell you, the reason you know too she weak always depend on us to save her." Natsu said.

I growled at them.

"Gray you need to admit she didn't belong here she too weak." Erza said.

"THE FUCK OF YOU PEOPLE! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU BELONG HERE? AND NAKAMA IS THE MOST IMPORTANT?" I shouted angrily.

"Don't be so mad Gray it the truth she didn't belong here you know why? It because she is a spoiled bitch." Lisanna said.

"She isn't a spoiled bitch she gave up her fortune to be happy." I retort back man the one is bitch is you.

"Yeah, that show she also stupid who is stupid enough to dump on money?"Natsu said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I QUIT THIS SHITTY TEAM!And the stupidest person I know was you flame brain" I said and stomped way out.

**Flashback end.**

**BACK AT THE GUILD NO ONE P.O.V**

"And that what has happened." Gajeel said with a grimaced look.

"I can't believe my sister said that." Mira sobbed evergreen hugged her and cried along.

"No she not my sister anymore, I declined to think and loved her as my sister from now on." Mira said angrily.

"Are you sure Mira-nee? Wendy asked.

"Yes I am sure they hurt Lucy far enough." Mira replied.

"don't worry I am sure Gray-nii will be there for her because he think Lucy-nee as little sister and we will be there for her am I right?" Wendy asked and they all nodded.

"Yes we all will be there whenever she needed us and I found out that Freed like her am I right Freed? Evergreen said.

"Why are you saying like that Ever? Freed blushed.

"Oh! Don't lie I watch your face when that metal head explained everything, your face are fuming you never showed emotion to anybody." Evergreen huffed.

"Yeah Freed even I saw that." Bixlow said "saw that!" his doll repeatedly yelled.

Freed face become redder than Erza hair.

"Oii! Demon woman are you okay?" Gajeel shouted.

"Blonde haired green eyed green hair brown eyed babies" Mira muttered.

"it official that demon woman has gone crazy." Gajeel said.

"So is it true Freed san? We promise not to tell her and we will help you to get her but you need to go through Gray-nii brother mode thought." Wendy said.

"Before I answered what is it Gray brother mode?" Frees asked.

"People said when Gray in that mode he can become scary and may killed you if you try to do something bad toward Lucy."Charles said.

"Uh… I'm doomed." Freed said.

"So it is true?" Charles asked again and Freed nodded.

Me: Okay that a wrap everyone!

Natsu: what that is it?"

Me: yeah that is it.

Please review thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konbawa! This is the second chapter for this story. Please be informed I do not own vampire knight it belong to Matsuri Hino sensei and Fairy tail belong to Hiro Mashima do enjoy thank you.**

**At Lucy House (Gray P.O.V)**

I wonder if I will use the door or the usual ways. As meaning usual I mean the chimney if you people do not know. Nah I use the usual it more fun rather than to wait Lucy open the door and get to scare her a bit.

So I have arrived at her place and jump to the roof and landed professionally and start walking toward the chimney. I climbed and carefully went down to her house.

I hoped Lucy won't give me her famous 'Lucy kick' toward my handsome face. I arrived and saw Lucy staring at the wall, her knees was brought up to her chest. It was painful to see her sad and hurt.

"Yo! Luce!" I wave my hand.

"Hello Gray, what bring you here and please use the door next time." She replied.

"I have told you to call me onii-chan? And I have something to tell you." I sat beside her.

"No you haven't told me yet, what is it?" She said looking straight at me.

"Then after this please called me ONII-CHAN Kay? Please after I told you this I will be here any time for you please remember this?" I said and she nodded her head.

So I told her what happen and she never shed any single tears at all.

"You can cry Luce." I wanted to sound cool but it goes like a mouse squeaking.

She then started to cry I hugged her and we stayed like that for almost two hour.

"You know onii-chan I have guessed this will happen someday." She said with a sniffle.

"You do?" I asked, I guessed my face have showed my shocking face since Lucy giggle a little.

"Yes, since they had been ignoring me for five month it bound to happen and I am not stupid you know? I can guess even they did not tell me but it still hurt to hear." She replied.

"Well then forget them, they stupid to kick you out you're the best medic and a great friend and a little sister to have … if that stupid oversized gecko is releasing you as his partner so then partner with me." I said.

"You want to partner with me? But I am weak." She looked down.

I cupped her cheeks and stared at her eyes directly.

"Lucy Heartfilia you aren't weak and I remember correctly I have once offered you to be your partner and to proof you aren't weak you have defeated Angel aguria and successfully saved your dad guild 'ALONE' am I right?" I said but still she looks unconvinced.

"Luce you are strong even your spirit believe so and we love you Luce." I said.

"Please believe your big brother." I added playfully.

"O-ok I will partner with you." She replied.

"Ok that settled now let go to the guild and tell master and please smile you not cute when you frown." I gave her my true smiled.

"Let me change first okay onii-chan?" she said and walk toward her room.

**Lucy P.O.V**

After changing clothes, now I am wearing black loose t-shirt and black skin tight legging with my usual belt, keys and pouch.

I walk back to my living room and saw Gray reading my novel.

He saw me and smile.

"You didn't mind if I read this or Levy still got to read this first?" He asked me.

"Nah, Last time I remembered she called my story is shit, so I don't mind." I shrugged.

"Thank you, but your stories are amazing too bad she can't see that." Gray replied and patted the seat next to him telling me to sit there.

"Why are you thanking me for? It makes me happy that you like to read it." I smiled softly.

"Well, since it my first times to get it read first, don't tell me you forget the many times that you have forbidden me to read before levy?" He said while feigning a shocked face.

I giggled.

"No I didn't forget" I replied he just nodded at me and continue to read.

"Hey? You said that we need to go to the guild and inform the master?" I poke him at his cheeks.

He grabbed my hand and look at me with blank face.

"Are you ready to meet them?" Gray asked me and I just nodded my head.

"Are you sure Luce? Beside we haven't talk about name yet." He replied.

"How about the 'Kindly Human'?" Gray suggests.

"Nope, it would make us look weak, how about The Various Leopards?" I asked and he shakes his head.

"We need more people if we want to call that." He replied.

We think for a minute then I said "how about The Sassy Fox?"

"Well I kind of Sassy and we both are cunning and hot "I said excitedly.

**Gray P.O.V**

"The Sassy Fox eh? I hummed while I think.

"When you think it that way it is a pretty cool names" I grinned and nodded as I agreed on the names.

"After we told master we can make our own team clothes so that everybody will know that you and I are a team and partner" she yelled in excitement.

"Whoa… calm down Luce" I said.

"Heheh ... sorry "She sheepishly said, those idiot are really at loss for throwing her out she amazing.

I stand up and offered my hand to her and said "now let tell master that a new team has been form and get a mission to celebrate it."

"Hai!" now she looks my little sister that I loved.

We walk out from her apartment and she walking on the canal as usual.

"Be careful Luce" I warned her.

"I'll be fine Gray, do not worry" She replied. We walked in silent both in our own world until we arrived at the front guild.

"Are you ready?" I asked nervously.

I can hear she gulped and smile but I knew it was fake.

"Ready as ever be" she muttered.

"I ruffled her hair and smiled, "I will be right next to you okay?" and she hugs me and said "let do it".

We kicked the door open and shout together "KONBANWA MINNA!"

We both started to walk toward the bar.

"Hello Mira san may I have the usual please thank you" Lucy ordered her strawberry milkshake.

"Hello Lucy. Yes you may" Mira cheerful replied and went away to get the orders done.

I saw Natsu and the rest walk toward us "Luce their coming" I said and she nodded her head.

"Lucy we need to tell you something" Natsu said.

"If you want to tell me that you want to kick me from the team you can save it because I quit the team and no, Gray did not tell me I can tell by your reaction toward me." Lucy lied.

"O-okay, Gray you still can join back you know?" Erza said.

"No, and for your info me and Luce will form our own team so goodbye." I replied coldly not bothered by looking at their face.

They walked away and I saw Mira standing the corner looking sad while holding the milkshake

I guess she heard it all.

"Lucy are you okay?" Mira asked her face showed full of worries.

"I am okay, is master here?" Lucy answered.

"He is in the office "Mira said staring at Lucy. "Okay thank you Mira, let goo Luce" I said.

We climbed the stair and knock Master door.

"Come in" we heard Master Replied.

"What can I do for you my child?" Master asked.

We told what happen and that we both want to be partner up. Master just listening very careful and nodded his head.

"I see, Very well please tell me your team names and I will fill you up." Master said.

"The Sassy Fox" we both replied and grinned like idiot.

"The Sassy Fox eh? Cool name" Master chuckled.

"Done, you both are officially partners and a team." Master said.

**Director usage: okay that it people good job!**

**Freed; why I didn't have any part in this episode?**

**Director usage: keep ya mouth shut1 you will have many in the next episode...**

**Freed: fine, people please review thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody .thank you for waiting this new chapter patienly and thank you for the nice review and followed this story .. I've promised it will be better then the last chapter .. Do enjoy .

**sorry everyone, I'm so lazy and had no idea for the next chapter ****until now****... to spare your time waiting behind this story I made this story a little long for you. Enjoy reading and please do not forgo****t**** to review the story I thank you. fairy tail ownership is Hiro Mashima and vampire knight is hino matsuri**

**Lucy home**

"What a day for me .. I should take a shower before leo arrives" Lucy thought and went to the bathroom .

She turn on the water heater and pour a little strawberry scented body wash then waited for the water to fill up the bathtub .

After the water had fill up to the amount she wanted and the temperature is right. Lucy take off all her clothes and put in her basket near the sink . Lucy walked back to her tub and get in .

"Ahh... Just nice." she said to herself .

( 20 minute later)

After Lucy wear her pajamas she look around and sighed .

"should i write to him ? " She asked herself .

"You should " a voice replied , Lucy turn around and saw loki her faithful spirit standing behind her .

"eep!" Lucy screamed .

"did i scared you princess?" Loki asked with an innocent voice .

"yeah , don't do that ' she chided him softly.

"i'm sorry princess " Loki apologise softly .

"whatever , you think i should write to him about what happen? " Lucy asked .

"Yes , he is your brother is he not? I am sure he is worried about you" . Loki answered his owner question.

"But you know what will happen ?" Lucy said again.

"i know but that mean he love you and you know it too right and beside who else beside Gray and others including your spirit that you can depend on?" Loki look at her with a sad look.

"I..I guess your right .. Fine i will write and tell him everything but you need to send it to him okay?"

(at some where else and someday later)

"why is she not sending any letter ? Is she okay?" A male voice thought to himself .

"what wrong with you Aidou?" Kaname asked the blond haired male , he had look at Aidou face and saw a worried face.

" I'm worried about her , she hasn't sending any letter and i'm worried about her..what if she hurt herself ? What if she ... She .. Dead?" Aidou stuttered the last part of his sentence .

Kaname frown a little.

"How long has it since the last letter?" Kaname asked .

"A few month , she always send me a letter every single two month " Aidou replied .

*sound of door being knock*

"there is a person want to see Aidou ." A female voice said behind the door .

""bring him in thank you" Kaname replied.

The door opened and it revealed Yuki with a orange haired man wearing a tuxedo and a sunglasses.

"who are you?" Kaname asked politely .

"sorry for interupt your time master Aidou and master Kaname i'am leo the lion i am Lucy sama summon ." The man replied and bowed .

" is she ok ? Is she hurt?" Aidou shouted.

Leo just chuckled lightly .

"Yes she is fine , i am here to send her letter to you master Aidou". Leo replied .

Aidou just sighed in relief .

"How is she ? I hope she take care of herself " Aidou look at loki in the eyes and you can see the worried of a brother in there.

"You will find out in her letter but rest assured there three big brother that take care of her ." Loki replied .

"big brother? Who are they ?" Kaname asked intrigued that another person take that roll in her life .

" first , His name is Gray Fullbuster an ice demon slayer . He is the second scariest to face if you hurt Lucy, pissed him off or hurt Lucy then there will be no place to hide nor run from him because he will froze you to death".Loki said .

"Good but there other two more that you haven't told us yet" Aidou commented .

"be patient , then there is Laxus the strongest lightning dragon slayer . Simple to say hurt Lucy sama and you will get fried and beaten badly and you will forever in his bad people list " Loki replied .

"Oh , He is the scarriest in the group ." Loki added .

Both Kaname and Aidou nodded their head.

"And lastly there we have Bixlow , he will used his figure eyes on you and make you kill yourself if you hurt Lucy sama" Loki told them .

"Thank you Leo for telling us and giving us her letter ." Aidou thanked the lion .

"your welcome and it no big deal since this i can do since she already safe my life" Loki replied softly.

"what do you mean?" Kaname asked.

"well, i was once an exiled spirit , a spirit can't last 24 hour on this dimension since the air is toxic for us but i lasted three years on this realm ." Loki replied .

"exiled?" Aidou said .

" Before Lucy sama own me my last owner Karen Lilica abused my comrade since i am the leader of the zodiac i trade with her and told Karen that if she do not cancel our contract i will not return to the spirit realm." loki said sadly.

Seeing the confuse face loki continued his story.

"You see , you can't summon two spirit at once if you haven't got enough energy and only Lucy sama can do that so you can see how powerful she is." Loki explained .

Kaname just nodded and Aidou just humm.

"back to the story , Karen refused and i waited stubornly and forced her to not taking any mission until one day ... Karen decide to go on mission and long story short she died on battlefield since she can't summon any of her spirit." loki said .

"But that did not answer how Lucy save you" Yuki spoke at last .

"For three years i stayed in this realm that slowly killing me until one day Lucy found out that i was a celestial spirit .. She fought with the celestial king i dare say and summon all the keys that she owns to proves the king that i has reason to do what i did on Karen .. The King pardoned my sin and granted my way back to the spirit realms." Loki answered .

"That my Lucy, always helping other than herself" Aidou chuckle

"i need to go back since i can sense that taurus is causing havoc in the spirit realm... if i see you again please called me Loki.. Good bye" Loki said and dissapeared in a golden dust .

"Now.. Let read shall we?

**End of story ! Hope you enjoy and please review thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies and handsome readers.. I do wonder whether do you enjoyed reading my last chapter? I do hope you did. I tried my best to please my reader and trying my best to find any laptop,computer, etc so that i can continue this story for you guys .. Now i****'m going to stop my babbling and start to write the new chapters . Enjoy as usual i do not own Fairy tail nor Vampire Knight.**

It been month Lucy had sent the letter toward her brother and A month going mission with Gray as a team and as partner . Being Gray's partner is a refreshing start since no Satsuma and Erza with them, they can save as much money as they could because no Natsu and Erza to make destruction.

and most of all no more Lisanna to create a story that is not really about her anymore.

Lucy remember on what happen after Gray and her told the name of their teams.

**Flashback Lucy P.O.V**

"Nice name " Master commented and he gave us his biggest smile toward us .we both smiled back .

"is that all or is there something else ?" Master asked .

"since we're partner Gray maybe i should tell you something that no one knew about me ." I said .

Gray just kept silent as indicating that i can go on ." please do not get freak out or hated me for it." I said weakly .

"Hell.. Even you weird or ghost or whatever nothing can destroy our bond Lucy, You are my imouto there no way i'm going to abandoned you ." He replied .

"thank you , Master do you know about vampire legend ?" I asked looking at the old man .

" A few , why?" He replied looking confused .

" did you know about the "Hanabusa legend ?" I asked him again . Master shook his head.

" The legend stated there is a pure-blood vampire twin called the Hanabusa Twin , each of the twin hold strong power .. And if both together they will become stronger .. Much stronger than Zeref and Acknologia combined ." I said .

" what the connection with what you wanted to tell us ?" Gray asked .

" my real name isn't Lucy Heartfilia .. My real name is Luciana Hanabusa .. I am one of the twin " i replied .Both master and Gray jaw dropped on her Revelation .

"why hide your true self ? And where is your brother?" Master asked .

I scratch my head with a sheepish gesture .

"Being alive for many hundred years make you feel that you can't trust most people he he .. My brother he staying at Cross academy with another Pure-blood and if you wondering why i do not stay with my brother is because ... We do not want to rule the Vampire ." I replied.

"What do you mean Luce?" Gray asked .

" Well the vampire world is like a hierarchy which one of the pure blood is power full will run the vampire world get it?" i replied .

"So you and your brother accepted that both of you do not want to lead so both of you make decision to part?"Master asked .

" You summed it all up master" I replied and both of them sighed .

"Troublesome blonde" Master mumble like some people we all knew .

In Konoha a pineapple haired chuunin sneezed .**( A/N: can't help it whenever i write or read this word it always remind me of shikamaru lol)**

"Even it sound unbelievable i will choose to believe and still being your oni-Chan " Gray said .

"Thank you nii-San " I smiled happily and hug him .

**End of Flashback**

"Hey Luce " someone called me, i turn my head toward the chimney and saw it was Gray .

"What up nii-San ? Do you have any mission for us ?" I greeted him .

"Nope , just wondering if you want to take a vacation?" He asked me . The vacation sounded nice because it been long time since i had any vacation .

"Sound nice but where you wanted to go? Is only us or you planned to asked another person?" I asked .

"How bout we asked Laxus and his group, Wendy ,Mira and Gajeel ... About the place do you wanted to visit your brother ?" He replied .

"Hmm " i scrunched my face as i am thinking .

"Sure why not but i need to explained to them about me and i need to write to my brother about this ." I said .

"About telling your status leave it to me , you just write your brother that we are coming " Gray said grinning like a Cheshire cat .

"Hai .. Hai " i replied .

After i gave my answer Gray left me alone in my apartment

**No one P.O.V**

The thunder tribe were sitting at their usual spot in the guild . Laxus was in his room doing paperwork , Mira tending the bar as usual and Wendy were talking to Gajeel at the back corner of the guild .

Gray walked to the thunder tribe and said

"hey guys , I need Gajeel ,Wendy Mira and Laxus and you guys we need to talk ."thanks to their sensitive ears Gajeel and Wendy heard this and both of them Grab Mira and start walking toward Gray .

Gray started to walk to Laxus room before Gray could knock the door Laxus spoke .

"Enter the door isn't locked."

All of them come in .

A few minute for them to get comfy evergreen broke the silence ..

"What did you need to talk about ?"

So Gray told them about the Hanabusa Legend and Lucy being one of the twin and her real name and they both wanted a vacation and wanted to bring all of them to meet her real family .

All the people that Gray told , all of them had a face that shown that they are too shocked .

"If she that power full why hide her true power , if she doesn't hide then maybe those bitch wouldn't make fun of her ." Laxus asked .

"I do not know let ask her when we can shall we ?" Gray replied .

" Hmm this is a good opportunity for Freed to know her and tried to make Blondie his and a good time for him to make a good impression on Blondie Brother ." Laxus thought .

Laxus watch every member of the thunder tribe before he spoke "i think it great idea for us to come with you, think of a great opportunity for us to make new allies and new friend and all of us can learn the truth about Blondie heritage ." Laxus said .

"Is that mean you will go?" Gray asked .

Laxus just nodded his head .

"If Laxus go we'll go as well" Evergreen said . She was feeling happy because one she can have a relax vacation two she can get to know Lucy more.

Gajeel just grunted and nod his head .

"i'll come " Wendy shyly replied .

"it good for me to go out sometime ." Mira said happily .

"that great now let tell Lucy about this " Gray said. Before they can leave the room Gray lacrima shown up and it show it was Lucy who called him.

"what up Imouto?" Gray asked .

"I"ve already talk to Aidou about this " Lucy replied .

"And what did he said?" Gray asked .

"He said yes , i can bring you guys while visited him... Have you tell them ?" Lucy replied .

"They all said yes so when we will leave ?" Gray said.

"Is tomorrow okay?" Lucy asked .

"Guys is tomorrow okay for us to leave ?" Gray said and all of them nodded as in agreement .

"Cool meet me at the train station at 8.00 clock sharp " Lucy replied .

And she turned the lacrima off.

**The next day (A/N: i felt wanting to skip part)**

At 8'o clock all of them arrived at the same time .

"Is everyone has arrived?"Lucy asked and started to count all of them .

"Good " She said after all of them

Lucy Gave them their ticket and all of them boarded the train .

After they all have comfortable with their seating . Laxus and Gajeel were lean on the window and kept silent while the rest talking to each other .

" So Lucy-San please tell us about Cross Academy " Freed asked politely.

"okay .With the assistance of Kaname Kuran, Headmaster Kaien Cross founded Cross Academy under the influence of Juri Kuran's dream of having humans and vampires co-exist together. Kaien had mainly done this because he once made the decision to kill the Kurans, and he had stalked Juri, waiting for an opportunity to do so. He was, however, instantly defeated by her during their confrontation, and a bargain was made that he would create Cross Academy." Lucy said .

"Kuran ?" Wendy said while blushing furiously .

"Yes Kuran that another Pure blood Family beside Hanabusa the current head of the clan is Kaname and Yuki Kuran " Lucy replied happily

"I been longing to asked you imouto isn't vampire life suppose to be secret so how they combine Human and Vampire together?" Gray asked .

"very good question nii-San, They separated the vampire and Human into Day class and the Night class .. As you can guess the day class is for the human and the night class is for the vampire ." Lucy replied

She also told them about The fact that vampires are attending the Academy is a complete secret from the Day Class humans. They are not to know the existence of vampires, and if they do find out, their memories are erased on the spot. The existence of the vampires must be kept a secret, in Kaien Cross's mind, else humans would be too frightened to be near the Academy and animosity that would arise. Yuki Cross andZero Kiryu are the Guardians in charge of protecting this secret.

She also told them about the hunter .

"Hunter ?" Evergreen asked looking confused .

"yes hunter association " Lucy face faltered into Grimaced .

"they job is to kill the level E and our kind there a tool they invented to kill our kind but some of us vampire are immune toward those tool and can use as a weapon example me and Yuki Kuran ." Lucy explained .

"oh." all of them said .

"ARRIVING TO CROSS ACADEMY ! THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING OUR LINE ! HAVE A NICE DAY ! The conductor shouted .

"this is our stop , wonder that Baka will react ?" Lucy muttered to herself .

"why you call your brother baka?" Laxus asked .

" you see." the only answered they got from the blonde .

They walked for few minute until they arrived in front a big gate that write

Cross Academy.

At the gate they can see a few people three of them are tall and two of them are medium size.

The tall you can see a silver short haired wearing black uniform with the cross logo indicating he is a Day class and he also wearing some arm band that show he is a guardian .

The second has a long flowing blonde haired and he wearing glasses and comfy sweater and a black slack pant.

The last tall person has a medium brown haired and a red eyes wearing white uniform with Cross logo indicating he is a night class.

The first medium size person is a girl with long brown haired wearing the same uniform as the silver haired male .

And lastly a medium size male that had short blonde haired wearing the same as the last tall person .

"Luciana !" The last person yelled and running toward them .

"Oniichan ! Lucy gleefully shouted back . The person hugged and twirled Lucy around happily .

They both stop twirling and started to take a breath .

"You guys meet my twin Aido Hanabusa " Lucy introduced the person .

The man now called Aido bowed his head slightly .

"And this my dear brother are my friend and adoptive brother , the raven haired that like to strip here is Gray Fullbuster ,The brooding guy over there his name is gajeel but you can called him metal head ." Lucy gestured toward gajeel while the man shot her an annoyed look .

"Pleasure to meet you." Aido said looking at them with no emotion showing on his face .

"The tall and blond here name Laxus and this is his team . From the right is Bickslow ,Evergreen and Lastly Freed ." They all nodded their head as to acknowledge him .

" And this is Mirajane Strauss and Wendy Marvell." Lucy said and both Mira and Wendy bowed .

Aido just nodded .

"Guys let me introduce the other people behind oniisan ." Lucy said cheerfull.

"the silver haired man name Zero Kiryu , He is a Guardian it mean He is a person that kept the secret hidden from the day class and he is the previous hunter ." Lucy said and explained .

"the blond man is the chairman of this school and he is also the legendary hunter Kaien Cross." Aido said .

"The man whose wearing the white uniform like mine is Kaname Kuran the current ruler of the Vampire World and the Girl beside him is Yuki Kuran his wife and sister and she also one of the Guardian ." Aido continue to introduced them .

"welcome to Cross Academy i know you must be tired but let head to my office first then we can talk privately ." Kaien ordered .

"Is he okay? Usually when he saw me he will react but this time he doesn't " Lucy whisper to Yuki .

"yeah , i can see maybe he wanted to impress your friend ?" Yuki stared at her adoptive father .

"That new .. He never seem wanting to impressed others before ?" Lucy snorted .

Yuki just shrugged before she start walking toward the school

**A/N: I know that in the stories that they only had one pure blood Families but in this stories i wanted to make the Hanabusa as pure blood so that it will make this stories better i hope .**

**I know my introduction to the character is lame but i can't think any idea than that if you had any idea submit it to me and i will improve it myself .**

**I know you don't believe me but i swear i'm trying my best to improve my Grammar and spelling mistake but i am also a human not a robot , i will tend to make mistake so if you notice anything please tell me thank you .**

**So that it for this chapter please review thank you my lovelies reader .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies reader! I'M BACKKK BABY! I am so sorry for the long update I just get back from my family holiday and i'm sorry for not telling you guys earlier since and being super busy but anywayyyyyyyyyy back to the topic i hope you guys enjoy my stories and hope you will review . **

**Now enjoy **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy tail nor vampire i do i'm surely make Lucy and natsu paired way quicker than you can say quick .**

The fairies were walking silently while looking at their have noticed that the school style were like old Victorian style .

"The place look beautiful" Evergreen said.

"Thank you miss.." Kaien smile at her .

"Evergreen or you can called me Ever." Evergreen introduce herself.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful young name really suit you." Kaien complimented just responded the man with a blush.

"May i asked ." Freed spoke suddenly.

"Just called me Kaien. make me feel old haha." Kaien said.

"I cannot do that since you are the headmaster and founder of this school."Freed retort .

"It is alright Mr Justine. Called me Kaien ... I insist." Kaien said with a gentle tone . Freed gave in and just nodded his head .

"what did you want to asked ?" Kaien said.

"How did you keep those vampire hidden from the humans?" Freed asked .

"I created these guardian of these school to protect these vampire from being exposed." Kaien replied.

"No,no .. I mean how they do it?" Freed quickly explained what he meant.

"oh..Zero-kun here along with my daughter Yuki-Chan are the guardian of these the time comes for the night class student to go to their classes,Both of them will guard the night dormitories and when the night comes both Yuki and Zero will go and patrol the school ground to make sure that there will no day class student out from their curfews ." Kaien explained .

"If one of the day class found out about them? What will you guys do? I do amaze on your capabilities to keep secret but... Even sometime we do mistake." Freed said and Kaien nodded his head.

"And if that happen ... Seiren here will erase the student memories on contacting a vampire." Kaien replied .

"I see."Freed said. He was amaze on how these people can work on a incredible ways.

"If i may asked one more question ?" Freed asked again and Kaien just smiled and nod.

"Does Pure blooded vampire allowed to marry a human?" Freed asked .

"That you need to asked Kaname or Aido yourself ." Kaien replied grimly.

"Oh,i see .. Thank you ." Freed thanking the man for answering his question.

"why ? Does you have an eye toward my Luciana?" Kaien asked naughtily.

Freed face turn smoking hot red .

"I take that as yes." Kaien said with a sweat-dropped.

**Aidou P.O.V**

"Laxus-San !" Aidou yelled at the tall blonde man .

Laxus just grunts .

"I have wanted to thank you for taking care of my imouto." Aidou said .

"It is is like a sister that i never had ." Laxus replied.

"I've read the letter she gave me and a certain lion told me about her treatment in Fairy Tail ." Aidou said painfully.

Laxus just kept silent .

"But i'm sure those who think Lucy weak are stupid." Aidou said while grinning like a madman.

"Yup , Those Guys are stupid especially flame brain and her whore." Gray said

"You are Gray Fullbuster right?" Aidou asked politely.

Gray nodded his head and didn't realised that he had stripped again.

"You are also an ice mage ?" Aidou asked again.

"Indeed , does Lucy tell you that?" Gray replied.

"Ah, no she did not tell me about what you guys magic are." Aidou said.

"But then how did you know that the stripper here an ice mage?" Laxus asked and Gray just gave him his glare.

"All the vampire have a unique power that their can use to fight." Aidou replied .

"Okay but what does it have to do with you knowing stripper magic?" Laxus asked again.

'That because i can conjure and control ice as my power." Aidou replied with his smirk.

"I see." Gray and Laxus said simultaneous.

End Owari ..

If you like please review

"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello MINNA! I'm back! To those who wanted update how many percent that I have wrote you should follow my twitter account and my account named kanekikunkoi. So there you will know when will I be updating and interact with me.**

**And thank you for supporting me and my story.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail and Vampire knight does not belong to me. They both belong to Hiro Mashima-san and Matsuri hino san**

**Tanoshimimasu**

**Previously.**

"Okay what does it have to do with you knowing stripper here an ice mage?" Laxus asked while Gray glared at him.

"That because I can conjure and control ice as my power." Aidou replied with a smirk.

"I see Gray and Laxus said simultaneous.

**Present time.**

"How do you know?" Laxus asked.

"Well Loki is the one who told me ...well not really tell but hinted that Gray-san here is an ice mage."Aidou replied.

Gray just hummed while Laxus nod.

"Why do you want to know I used ice make?" Gray asked.

"Well since you are an ice mage while I can use ice element."Aidou drawled.

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to know whether you interest that we spar sometime? I want to know which of us the best ice user are." Aidou explained.

"That would be great!" Gray said enthusiacly.

"We will set up when we will fight." Aidou said smiling happily.

"I'm going to tell Luce about this!" Gray yelled while running toward the celestial blonde.

Laxus just shake his head.

"Hey Hanabusa san." Laxus called the shorter blond.

"Just called me Aidou." Aidou said.

Laxus just nodded .while inside he were in huge debate with himself whether to asked or not.

In the end he decided to ask.

"In the vampire world can a pure-blood married a person who isn't a pureblood?" Laxus asked.

"It's rare that a pure-blood mate with someone who isn't "pedigreed", but it is not impossible. Why?" Aidou replied lazily.

"Let just said I'm curious." Laxus drawled.

Aidou just stare at the slayer suspiciously.

"Is he interest with Lucy? But he doesn't look like he love her like that."Aidou thought.

"Is someone has interest with Lucy?" He asked politely.

Suddenly Laxus poise change from relaxed to tense.

"You can be frankly with me...I won't bite …Hard." Aidou tease.

"Yes there is someone interest with her … but it is not me ...I only thought blonde as my kin." Laxus explained with a sigh but when he see aidou twitching when the word Blondie came out he quickly said.

"Chill... Blondie is just her nickname for her ... Only I used this."

"As much I displeased hearing her nickname but I will let it go ...can you tell who is interested with her." Aidou asked dejectedly.

Laxus just keep quiet.

"I won't hurt him I promise I just want to see whether the man is worth for my sister but if you don't want to I can't pressure you to tell me. I will know later on… But if I found he isn't worth than... "Aidou eyes turned red and dangerous aura surround him.

Laxus just nodded understandingly.

"You better be worth Freed since Aidou seems have a high expectancy." Laxus thought.

"And what is your expect on Lucy man?" he asked.

"Her man should have some poise, not stupid like the pink haired idiot that I've heard from Leo. Her man better be able to protect her and really love her." Aidou replied.

Laxus just chuckle when he heard the word pink haired idiot,

"I assured you the man who love Lucy aren't like the flame brain back in our guild. He came from a noble family and he is able to protect her." Laxus commented.

"But do you know whether he truly love her? A vampire only mated once and once we have we will love them for eternity." Aidou said.

"I do not know how to prove you about that. We can only watch." Laxus replied.

"I will know when I meet him in person." Aidou said sedately.

And he walked away toward Lucy.

With Lucy.

"Luce!" Gray shouted happily at her.

"Hello Gray ...meet Yuki Kuran another pure blood." Lucy said while signifying toward another female beside her.

"I thought I said called me onii-chan." Gray pouted.

"Heheh...gomenasai Nii-chan "Lucy replied.

"That's better .Nice to meet you Kuran san." Gray bowed a bit.

"It nice to meet lu-chan friend and just called me Yuki." She replied while do the same as Gray.

"So what up nii-chan?" Lucy asked.

So Gray told her what happened and asked her opinion on the matter.

"He asked you to spar with him?" Lucy asked slowly.

And he nodded his head.

"I think that will be great since both you are an ice user." Yuki commented.

"Really? " Lucy asked shocked on her word. Yuki were the one who against sparing or fighting. To hear she said like that just plain shocking.

"Well yes, since Aidou-san is the best ice user as a knight can be." Yuki replied.

"I can't wait then." Gray said while grinning happily.

"So Lucy why you didn't write a letter to your brother? You had him worried." Kaname chime in their little talking.

All of them turned around and saw Kaname standing behind them.

"Ah... Kuran san…Gray this is Kaname kuran the head of the Kuran's and here is my surrogate nii-chan Gray fullbuster." Lucy introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fullbuster san." Kaname said.

"Just called me Gray ...I'm not the formalities Kuran-san." Gray replied.

"Then called me Kaname "Kaname said.

"To your answer Kaname-kun .I do not want to impede on his study on what happened at the guild .it not that I can't handle." Lucy softly replied.

"But that isn't a good excuse for not writing a letter to him." Kaname said.

"If I wrote he will notice that something wrong is happening and come to magnolia and leaves his study .I do not want that happening. "Lucy retorted.

"Eto...Aidou-san is your brother of course he will do that but that doesn't mean anything for not writing him. If you sent a letter that showed you alive it will be enough to content him." Yuki said.

Lucy just keep silent.

"Luce…" Gray said sadly.

"It okay nii-chan." Lucy replied.

Kaname just sighed.

"You better make up with him okay? He the only living relative that still alive." Kaname ordered.

"I intend to do that." Lucy thought.

**Okay minna I'm done for this chapter. Hope you happy and if like subscribe and review Kay **

**Xoxo lmf **


End file.
